In the event of a rear collision, the impact is likely to cause the vehicle body to thrust toward the front of the vehicle, cause fuel leakage from the damage to the fuel tank, and induce injury to the passengers riding in the rear seats.
Accordingly, it is important to obtain sufficient rigidity in the rear part of the vehicle in case of a rear impact collision.